gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Second Destroyers
The Second Destroyers (Второй Разрушитель) are a group of Hunters who attacked Ergastulum fifteen years before the invasion of their successor group,with them being responsible for one of the largest most destructive incidents in the city and being the predecessors to the Third Destroyers. History It is unknown when the group was first formed or who even formed the group,but it has been implied that they are not the first Incarnation of the Destroyers. but it has been shown that each of the members have known each other since early childhood and have been trained to hunt,kill and butcher twilights from an incredibly early age, that by the time they were all in their early to mid teens they were already full capable of combating high level twilights with little effort and have even shown to hold the advantage over them and even kill them despite being outnumbered.It is currently unknown when or how Maverick was recruited but Spas,Striker and Berretta seemed to have been personally raised/conditioned and trained together for the sole reason of joining the group by their Unknown superiors, While Minimi seemed to have been recruited from outside the organization by Maverick.The group then seemed to have lived together for some time as they trained and prepared for their Invasion of Ergastulum. Gangsta The Second Destroyer were mentioned during the Conversations regarding Marco Adriano's past as a Hunter,with their invasion of Ergastulum having occurred fifteen years before the current story and they being remembered as the ones responsible for one of the most destructive and bloody twilight massacres to have happened to the city. Later when Marco was preparing for his battle against Striker and rescue Connie, flashbacks of what happened during the invasion would be seen and they were later mentioned by two of the surviving members Striker and Beretta during Strikers battle against Marco, where it was later revealed that the reason why Marco was left relatively untouched by the Anti-Twilight faction despite his actions as a hunter was because Uranos Corsica hoped that he could re-convert Marco back to their side. Gangsta:Cursed.: EP_Marco Adriano They were the main Protagonists of the side-spin off story which showed what occurred on the Hunter Invasion that occurred fifteen years before the main story line,where the Second Destroyers infiltrated the city of Ergastulum, in order to kill as many Twilights as they could, Later revealed that they were in fact acting as a diversion in order for their superiors to kidnap and obtain twilight children from the orphanages to use for experimentation. During the course of the Invasion Maverick and Minimi lost their lives while in combat(Maverick being killed by Spas and Minimi being cornered and forced into suicide by Nico), While Spas was caught and eventually switched side with the Cristiano Family while Striker and Beretta where able to escape and return to their superiors.However they proved to be successful in their objectives as they successfully diverted all of the Twilight factions man power and military strength to them thus allowing their superiors to successfully kidnap a large number of Twilight Children for experimentation and successfully weakened the Twilights factions overall military strength and halved the twilight populace of Ergastulum. Later it was revealed that the Corsica Family did indeed have a direct hand in the Hunter Invasion and likely assisted the two surviving members in escaping the city with the two survivors eventually resurfacing fifteen years later as members of the Third Destroyers. Notes & Trivia * All Members of the Second Destroyers have been given names based on Guns or Gun Manufacturing Companies. ** Beretta - Beretta ** Maverick - Maverick M4A1 carbine ** Minimi - FN Minimi ** Spas - SPAS-12 ** Striker - Armsel Striker Category:Organizations Category:Corsica Family Category:Hunter Category:Destroyers Category:Superhuman Normals